The Future
by Lidi999
Summary: Set after Blood of Olympus. The seven plus Nico saved the world as we know it and years have passed. Meet Nova Jackson Percy and Annabeth's daughter in this one-shot. Quick little story of how Percy and his friends life would of been long after the war ended and a new generation of Half-Bloods is born.


By: Lidi999

_Some Years Later_

After the war ended, time seemed to speed up. Annabeth and Percy went off to college together coming home on breaks to camp where their friends were always waiting.

Frank, Hazel, and Reyna were always visiting.

Jason kept his promise and built shrines to every God, it took forever, but with the help of Piper and Nico and the rest of camp it got done.

Nico was regularly seen in the infirmary, even though he was not ill.

Everyone was happy.

And life got even better for all of them, when the day Percy proposed to Annabeth, as he pulled out the ring, a scream, a cheer came from the sky.

And then a giant metal dragon came crashing into the dock, knocking both Percy and Annabeth into the water.

And off that metal dragon dropped, the not dead Leo, and Calypso. "Sup losers," Leo said.

Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Nico, and Percy and Annabeth from the water had stared in shock until Piper had ran over and hugged Leo.

Then she punched him as hard as she could in the face, "IT HAS BEEN YEARS LEO! HOW COULD YOU!"

Leo had rubbed his face and explain the craziness that had gone down and then explain he had been all over the world for years and then dropped a butt load of gift shop items from all over the world on to the dock.

Piper punched him so hard that time he toppled over into the water.

After they fished out Leo, Percy, and Annabeth, she had said yes by the way, the friends traded stories and Leo introduced Calypso

But that's not where this story starts, that's all in the past.

It's starts in an overcrowded van heading for New Rome, that I, sixteen year old, Nova Jackson, was stuck in.

"MOM!" My fourteen year old brother, Liam, complained, "Nova is pushing me"

"Dad is hitting bumps, you baby! It's not my fault."

"MOMMY! They are fighting!" My ten year old sister, Mae, screamed.

"Shut up!" Liam and I cried at her.

"Kids!" Mom cried as she twisted in the passenger seat, "Stop it! You are way too old

to be fighting so childishly." She gave us a death glare and all of us stopped fighting. She smiled and turned back around, her curled blonde hair springing back with her.

After three kids and two wars it still amazed me that the only gray in my mother and father's hair was from when they had to hold up the sky.

But you know that story already.

I'm Nova, like I said, if you haven't guess my mom is Annabeth Chase and my dad is Percy Jackson. I think I'm a good mix of both my parents. I have blonde hair but it's straight like my father's and I have green eyes.

My brother, Liam, has gray eyes like my mom and black hair.

Mae is blonde once again and has grey eyes.

We were on our way to New Rome to see Reyna, Hazel, and Frank. Nico and his husband Will, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Calypso would be there too.

In my pocket my phone buzzed and I pulled it out.

Shutting the Doors of Death and defeating the Earth Mother, my parents and their friends, had made it a lot easier for Demigods and their kids alike.

_Where are you? Turns out dad wasn't joking there was a real dragon and it flew us here, almost got taken down by attack eagles, but everyone is good now. -Zeke._

"How much longer?" I asked.

My dad met my eyes in the rearview mirror, "Is that silly boyfriend of yours texting you?"

"He's not silly daddy," I muttered.

"His father had us believe he was dead for years, when he was very much alive. Zeke is very silly. But uh, right about now."

And sure enough the entrance to New Rome appeared. _Here! _I texted Zeke.

"Okay kids," Mom called, "Everyone out!"

I climbed from the car and dashed into New Rome, leaving my family in the dust.

"Nova!"

"Zeke!" Zeke, Leo and Calypso seventeen year old son lifted me up in his arms and spun me around.

I kissed him, "I've missed you."

"I saw you last week," He said setting me down.

"I know," I shrugged.

"NOVA!"

Zeke's two "little" sisters who were fifteen and twelve came running to me. I hugged them both.

"Hi Nova!" Izabella, who was fifteen and was actually a really close friend, said.

"We've missed you so much, but not as much as Zeke," Alex said, "Zeke was-"

"That's enough children."

I smiled as Leo and Calypso walked up, "Hi Nova," Leo said.

Calypso put her hands on Alex's shoulders, "Everyone is already waiting for us, where are Percy and Annabeth?"

"Right here!"

I turned around and my parents came walking in Liam and Mae running ahead, "Our dear daughter could not wait to see Zeke," Dad said.

I blushed and ducked my head.

Mom elbowed him, "Seaweed Brain how old were we when we fell in love?"

Dad smiled at her, "Moving on the others are already here?"

Leo nodded, "Yea, Nico and Will shadow traveled. Frank and Hazel live here. Reyna lives here. Piper and Jason have apparently been here for days fixing some of the shrines. So thats," Leo counted on his fingers, "The original seven, plus Reyna and Nico, plus Will."

"Dad," Zeke said, "They are slow because they took a car like a normal family."

"Dragons are way cooler," Leo said, "A dragon got your mom off her island."

"Sure dad,""Zeke said taking my hand and leading the way.

I heard our parents and our siblings follow behind and we trailed through the city of New Rome.

Soon we came to the meeting hall and Zeke pushed open the door.

"NOVA!"

All the sudden I had a mass of people screaming my name.

There was Frank and Hazel and their two kids Grayson, age fifteen, and Blaire, age eleven.

Jason and Piper with their three kids, Avalon, age fifteen, Connor, age fourteen, and Hugo, age ten.

There was also Reyna and her husband Zeph, a mortal who had been found just outside of camp one day and just as Venus had predicted Reyna fell in love with him when she wasn't expecting, only because her heart had healed first. She had learned all her mistakes were okay. They had two daughters Tala, named for Thalia and was sixteen years old, and Heather who was fourteen.

And lastly Will and Nico. They hadn't adopted kids because they were afraid to bring normal people into their crazy life, but they were always listening for a Demigod left unnoticed or left by their human parent.

After everyone had hugged my parents and me we all took our seats. I sat in between Zeke and Avalon.

"It was crazy," Connor was saying as I sat down, "I mean I haven't seen a monster in forever and there she was! A Dracaena!"

"Connor almost wet his pants," Avalon said, "Especially when she aimed her spear at us."

"I did NOT!" Conner cried.

Grayson laughed, "Did you kill it?" He asked Avalon.

"Of course," Avalon said patting the sword on her hip, "She exploded into dust before she could even net us."

I leaned on the table, "I haven't seen a monster since two years ago," I sighed.

"Your parents closed the Doors of Death," Tala said, "of course monsters are slow, but at least it is safer outside of camp than ever before. Demigods used to have a hard time going to school."

"Can't say that was a bad," Heather shrugged.

We all laughed.

Zeke smiled, "I'm just glad I can see this girl all the time," He nudged me, "Also that maybe crazy Demigod quest are over for awhile."

"The Big Seven has to be the last one for a long time, I mean the Gods are normal, the Doors of Death are closed, what else could we do?" Avalon said.

"You will be surprised."

We all jumped and then relaxed and Nico slid in at the end of our table with Will by his side.

A child of Hades and Apollo, the dark and light, now who would of guessed.

"There is always another quest, somewhere some how. You just have to hope one day the Gods get sick of asking for you and move on," Nico told us.

We nodded, "One quest might not be bad if it doesn't involve flying in a crazy airship my dad built," Zeke said.

"That airship got all seven around just fine and then Hedge and me," Nico said, "Your dad was a genius even though he couldn't tell us his plan."

"Mom said she cried for days," Avalon said, "Just because Leo never told them he knew how to survive."

Zeke shrugged, "There is no stopping dad once he gets a crazy idea."

"What's that son?" Leo asked clapping his hands on Zeke's shoulders.

"You are in trouble," Izabella said leaning over Avalon, finally paying attention to our chat.

"Your father knows it's true," Calypso said, "It was a crazy thought to be able to remove me from my island."

"Yet here you are," Leo said wrapping his around around her.

"I think a lot of Leo's crazy ideas are what got us through our quest, a lot of crazy ideas are what worked," Piper said as she walked up with Jason.

"Like listening to a daughter of Aphrodite about follow feelings versus logic?" My mom asked as she joined the group with my dad.

"Exactly," Piper smiled.

Hazel and Frank stepped up, "So?" Hazel asked, "Who's ready for dinner?"

"I am," Frank said.

Hazel laughed, "I was asking the kids, so?"

"ME!" Zeke, Izabella, Alex, Grayson, Blaire, Avalon, Connor, Hugo, Tala, Heather, Liam, Mae, and I all cried.

"Let's go then!" Hazel said.

All of us kids scrambled and we headed off to go eat. Together as one big group.

"See you back home?" Zeke asked.

I nodded, "Of course."

Zeke leaned over and kissed me, "I love you Nova."

"I love you too Zeke," I said.

From inside the van there was knock on the window. I spun to face it and found Liam making a gagging face.

I knocked back against the window and turned back around, "See you Zeke," I hugged him and slid open the van door, "You turd, come here!" I said grabbing for Liam.

"Now, now children," My dad said, "It's a long drive home."

"You can say that again," Mae moaned as she sat down in between Liam and I.

"Human buffer isn't going to work," I whispered over Mae to Liam, "I'm a Demigod, we always win."

"MOM! NOVA IS THREATENING TO KILL ME!"

My mom shook her head, "I love this family," She said.

My dad took her hand, "I do too."

And we pulled away from New Rome, I knew it wouldn't be long before we were back, because now Greek or Roman didn't define you.

You were just a Demigod.

And all Demigods stuck together.

**Author's Note: This has been in my google drive for months. I am so late on posting this. Merry (late) Christmas or Happy Holidays. This was originally posted on my Tumblr so if you follow me there, you might of read this. :) **


End file.
